Yu-Gi-Oh Songfics
by Fallen Hikari
Summary: I love songfics. I found some awesome songs that would go totally AWESOME with Yami and Yugi. Puzzleshipping
1. Chapter 1

Me: Okay! Welcome to MY SECOND EVER SONGFIC!  
IS: I like the song she picked out!  
Me: More songfics to come later. I have one planned for Monster by Skillet. But right now, let's go on with the singfic foooooor- MONOCHROME NO KISS! If you've never heard of the song, go on Youtube and look it up. Kuroshitsuji fans, WE REJOICE FOR BLACK BUTLER!

* * *

_I close my eyes, the touch of your fingers. Through monochrome, the memory lingers. Into your hands, I'm resting the pain inside me_.

Yugi closed his eyes. Yami held him close. Yugi let out a releived sigh.

_I clear my mind of this unforgiveness. All of my scars, and all of it's traces. You and me, I see a dream of blind destiny._

Yugi was clearing his mind of unforgiveness. (A/N: WHAT?! I couldn't think of anything else, people!)

_And it's into your arms, I'm melting. And it's the first time I've ever felt like this. You are the hand that's dealt me. The tempter sealing my fate with a kiss._

Yugi was letting hiself melt into Yami. It was the first time he ever felt like this. Yami kissed his lips.

_And in a flash, the stars align. I search beyond the words, wanting a sign. But lost inside your eyes, lies become clearer to see. They tell a different story._

Yugi looked deep into Yami's eyes. The lies that he had been told were becoming clearer.

_So take the reigns and don't let go. I want this pain to scar deep, for I know all our past receives healing, with memories concealing, we cry to the light of the moon._

Yami held Yugi closer. Yugi looked away, wanting the pain to scar deep. He knew that pasts received healing, with memories concealing. He looked out the window and saw the moonlight coming through.

_This night's become a wonderful haven. And in my heart, it's what I've craven. Addicted to this sea, I've even lost the need to breathe._

"Oh, Yami" Yugi said quietly, wrapping his small arms around Yami. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi. The night was wa wonderful haven for Yugi. He had craved it. He had lost the need to breathe, just to be with Yami.

_And it's out of my life, you're fading. And it's the warmth of your arms I still desire. Stuck all alone, I'm praying to never share my one kiss with a liar._

Yugi had realized why this night was so wonderful. Yami had been fading out of his life. It was the warmth of Yami's arms he still desired. He never wanted to share his one kiss with a liar.

_And in the dark, I'm left alone. My heart inside is losing every tone. And spotting all your lies, wise of this path to be free. I'm writing a new story.*_

Yugi suddenly had a memory of his past.

~Flashback~

Yugi was alone in the dark. He was breathing heavily. He could hear his heart losing every tone.

"Yami..." he said silently.

_I fall asleep to tainted dreams. I know that there is more to all that seems. Wanting all my desires to never retire, I live by the light of the moon._

(A/N: We're still in the flashback, just a FYI)

Yugi fell asleep that night to tainted dreams. He knew that there was more to all that seemed. He never wanted his desires to retire.

*Back to the present*

_And it's into the sky, I'm flying. And it's the knowledge that you will not be there. Struggling through, I'm trying to find my own escape out of this snare._

Yugi held to Yami a bit tighter. He never wanted to be without him. Ever.

_And in a flash, the stars align. I search beyond the words, wanting a sign. But lost inside your eyes, lies become clearer to see. They tell a different story._

Yugi looked deep into Yami's eyes. The lies that he had been told were becoming more and more clear.

_So take the reigns and don't let go. I want this pain to scar deep, for I know in spite of every sign crying for this night to be true, the sun will rise without you._

Yugi realized that, even if Yami were not with him, the sun wold still rise. The sun would rise without him.

_So here's another kiss, to tainted bliss, a toast to empty promise. With virtue pretending, love as our ending. We fall by the light of the moon._

Yami kissed Yugi on the lips again. The two kept the kiss for a while. A single moonbeam came through the window.

Me: Okay. I really liked how this turned out.  
IS: Even if no reveiwers, tomorrow she's posting the second chapter to this story of songfics. It's mostly going to be of Yami-  
Me: trying to fight a deep pain inside him. IT'S GUNNA BE MONSTER BY SKILLET!  
*cue screaming fans*  
Random Person: What's Monster by Skillet?  
Me: You have not LIVED if you havent heard this song!  
IS: * She loves that she can sing 'I'm writing a new story' so freely because she does write new stories.  
Me: *I'm totally innocent face*


	2. Chapter 2

Me:Okay! Here's a One-Shot of Monster by Skillet.  
IS: I love that song!  
Me: Yeas, and so do I :D IS: ENJOY!

_The secret side of me, I never let you see. I keep it caged, but I can't control it._

Yami was in the basement of his and Yugi's house. A bead of sweat dripped off of his face.

"Yami? Are you okay? You've been down there for three hours" Yugi called, coming down the stairs. Yami's eyes widened.

_So stay away from me, the beastt is ugly. I feel the rage, and I just can't hold it._

Yami crouched to the ground. Yugi came in the basement.

"Yugi. Stay away from me. Please" Yami begged.

"Yami. What's wrong?" the worried Hikari asked, coming closer to his Yami.

_It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls. It comes awake, and I can't control it._

"Yugi, please. Get out of here! It isn't safe for you" Yami exclaimed. He was breathing more heavily now. Sweat was pouring from his face.

"Yami. Just tell me what's wrong!" Yugi begged. He was worried. What was happening to his Yami!

_Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head. Why won't somebody come and save me from this? MAKE IT END!_

The pain was now throughout Yami's body. Yugi was going to be in danger if he didn't get out of here. NOW!

_I feel it deep within! It's just beneath the skin! I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

"Yugi. I can't hold it much longer. You need...to get out of here. NOW! Yami said, his body throbbing.

"Y-Yami?" Yugi said quietly.

_I hate what I've become! The nightmare's just begun! I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

"Get...out. Yugi! You have to...get out of here!" Yami yelled. The darkness inside him was going to come out soon! And it was going to attack Yugi!

_I, I feel like a monster! I, I feel like a monster!_

_My secret side I keep hid under lock and key. I keep it caged, but I can't control it._

A thick, black mist started to come from Yami's mouth. Yugi got a little closer to Yami.

'No! Yugi! Please! I don't want you getting hurt! Go away! Stay away from me!' Yami mentally begged.

_'Cause if I let him out, he'll tear me up, break me down. Why won't somebody come and save me from this? MAKE IT END!_

Yami's body fell to the grounf. The black mist kept coming out from his mouth. Even though it meant putting himself in even more danger, Yugi kept getting closer to Yami.

_I feel it deep within! I's just beneath the skin! I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

Yugi stopped walking when the mist began to take shape. It took the shape of a human. Yugi fell to the ground in pure fear.

_I hate what I've become! The nightmare's just begun! I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

The person walked towards Yugi.

"You are the one trying to rid him of me" the person growled. Yugi backed up as the person walked towards him. Yugi soon ran out of floor and his back was against the wall.

_I feel it deep within! It's just beneath the skin! I must confess that I feel like a monster! I hate what I've become! The nightmare's just begun! I must confess that I feel like a monster! I feel it deep within! It's just beneath the skin! I must confess that I feel like a monster! I, I feel like a monster! I, I feel like a monster!_

"I will forever stay with him! I shall rid him of you!" the person snarled, running towards Yugi. Yugi squeezed his eyes shut tightly.

_It's hiding in the dark! It's teeth are razor sharp!_

"_There's no escape for me. It want's my soul, it want's my heart_" Yugi said quietly to himself. "_No one can hear me scream. Maybe it's just a dream_." Yugi said quietly.

_Maybe it's inside of me!_

"_Stop this monster_!" Yugi screamed out.

_I feel it deep within! It's just beneath the skin! I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

Yami's eyes opened upon hearing Yugi scream out. Yami turned his head and saw the beast that had been inside of him was attacking his hikari! Yami stood up. The person stopped hurting, turned to Yami, and smirked.

_I hate what I've become! The nightmare's just begun! I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

Yami began slowly walking towards the person, his anger growing with every step. NO ONE attacked his hikari and lived to tell about it.

_I feel it deep within! It's just beneath the skin! I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

Yami and the person lunged at each other, matching punch for punch. Yugi trembled as he watched Yami fight the darkness inside him. Yugi's eye was throbbing, and his body was covered with bruises.

_I'm gunna lose control! He's something radical! I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

It seemed the person was going to win. Yugi squeezed his eyes shut again. He heard a cry of pain, and then nothing.

_I, I feel like a monster!_

Yami walked towards the tremblin Yugi. The darkness inside him had been defeated.

_I, I feel like a monster!_

"Aibou?" Yami said, crouching in front of Yugi. Yugi didn't move. All he did was open his eyes.

_I, I feel like a monster!_

"It's okay. I defeated that...thing" Yami said, wrapping his arms around the trembling hikari.

_I, I feel like a monster!_

"No need to be scared anymmore. I promise" Yami cooed softly. The two sat on the basement floor, holding each other tightly.

Me: Okay, I really liked how this turned out.  
IS: We are now taking requests for songs!  
Me: Either put it in a reveiw or pm us!  
IS: Until next chapter!


End file.
